


Charisma and Logic

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 themes challenge during the periods of pre-Star Trek 2009 movie and during the events of Star Trek 2009, pre-Into Darkness along with post Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

Faith was an odd concept, to the Terrans it was more common, using it in a sentence to try to convince the other party to have 'faith' in them, when faced with a difficult situation. Though Vulcans on the other hand, always find the meaning of the word, faith, to be quite illogical to them. Despite the fact that part of Spock wanted to correct his Captain about using the word faith or how it was quite illogical, he couldn't help that every mission that they take on, he was starting to have a form of 'faith' to his Captain and friend.


	2. Ice

First impressions were always important, it will either help you succeed or be your downfall, Jim knew his first impression was that great, but over time he was able to gain everyone's respect as their Captain. Even from the least likely person, Spock. During his years as a cadet, Jim had heard the little stories and rumors about how this person name Spock was like ice. The perfect definition of a Vulcan, calm, collected, always calculating and being cold as ice. Besides Nyota, Jim knew those characteristics that was labeled on Spock was wrong, he wasn't cold as ice, he was warm like a fire, but he keeps his wall up so no one can see this. Jim had only seen it a few times, when he had provoked him after the lost of Vulcan and moments before his death, but it was like a little secret that Jim holds onto, because he knows that everyone was wrong about Spock. He was never like ice, he was a raging fire hidden from the world and only Jim Kirk had seen just a glimpse of this fire.


	3. Duel

During their free time whenever they were not busy on deck with their schedule shifts, Jim had started a small tradition between Spock and himself. Twice a week, Spock would meet him in the rec room where they spar with each other, most of the time they would have an audience and other times it was just them. Though this little activity had ceased to exist after the events with Admiral Marcus and Kahn. During their down time, Spock would frequent the hospital room where they would have idle chat about anything, till Jim had dropped the fact that he used to play chess and how he was a bit rusty. Spock had admitted that he had played chess before, longing for more visitation and getting to know each other, Jim asked Spock that next time he visited that they should play a game of chess. When had Spock left for the day, Jim couldn't help but ponder what Spock's face would be like when he beat him in a game of chess. Nor had he expect that once the Enterprise was fit for duty once more, that their free time would be spent over hours of chess and small talk.


End file.
